vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Snoopy
Summary Snoopy is one of the main characters in the American comic strip, Peanuts. He is a beagle who is the pet dog of Charlie Brown. He's well known around his neighborhood for behaving differently from other dogs, and from his numerous personas, ranging from a flying ace in World War I to a district attorney. Powers and Stats Tier: 10-A, likely far higher Name: Snoopy Origin: Peanuts Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Beagle, Charlie Brown's pet, World War I Flying Ace, Joe Cool, The Masked Marvel, etc. Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses (Due to being a dog, naturally possesses a greater sense of hearing and smell than a human), Fourth Wall Awareness (Here), Toon Force, Skilled Boxer, Flight (Can spin his ears like a helicopter's propeller, making him capable of flight), Weapon Mastery, Skilled Pilot, Stealth Mastery (Can turn most of his body invisible at will), Acrobatics, Can call Woodstock to assist him, Can grab/interact with music notes and thought bubbles, Limited Air Manipulation (Can shout loud enough to send people flying, should compare to Linus who could bend trees with his shouts), Thread Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation (With Charlie Brown's Kite), Dimensional Storage (With his Doghouse), Sound Manipulation, Psuedo Sealing (Can Trap people in cages made of Sound), Homing Attack, and Limited Telekinesis (With Schroder's Piano). Magic (Learned how to use magic from a book; This includes body augmentation, shooting energy waves, greatly decreasing the targets speed and turning others invisible), Resistance to Sleep Manipulation (With internal alarm clock.) Attack Potency: Athlete level '(Evenly fights against Lucy and matched her in an arm-wrestling contest. Lucy is strong enough to knock away kids her own size and weight with a single punch), likely '''far higher '(Stronger than Marcie, who tore apart Snoopy's dog house, and once destroyed his dog house while fighting Linus. Can survive attacks from The Cat Next Door, who can destroy Snoopy's house in a single strike.) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ (Scales to Charlie Brown, who struck a baseball with enough force to send it flying over multiple landmarks and kept pace with it) Lifting Strength: Regular Human (Can drag and swing around Linus with ease), possibly higher (Can easily lift and carry his doghouse) Striking Strength: Athlete Class, possibly higher Durability: Athlete level (Can take blows from Lucy), possibly higher '(Can survive attacks from The Cat Next Door.) 'Stamina: Very High (Walked South for the Winter alongside Woodstock) Range: Standard melee range, far higher with magic/weapons. Standard Equipment: Boxing Gloves, his Doghouse, A hockey stick, A baseball bat, Magic Book, Charlies Brown's Kite, Schroder's Piano, a cannon, a toy musket, and possibly much more. Intelligence: Possibly Above Average (Is shown to be just as smart as, if not smarter than the kids in his neighborhood) Weaknesses: Can be somewhat clumsy. He also has some level of tunnel vision, meaning if he focuses on one thing, he's likely to miss an obstacle in his way. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Comic Relief Characters Category:Comicbook Characters Category:Dogs Category:Animals Category:Mammals Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Flight Users Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Size-Shifters Category:Pilots Category:Pets Category:Peanuts Category:Protagonists Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Summoners Category:Energy Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Air Users Category:Sound Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Acrobats Category:Stealth Masters Category:Vehicle Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Thread Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Lawyers Category:Tier 10 Category:Boxers Category:Martial Artists Category:Brawlers Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Weapon Users Category:Size Users Category:Mace Users Category:Toy Users Category:Comedy Characters